A Teme to Dobe Conversation
by hangmeuptodry
Summary: Sequel to POL. Sasuke is more of a man of action, but he decides to give Naruto a few words on love. —Bro!Fic, SasuSaku, NaruHina


**A/N:** I couldn't help but write a follow up to "The Path of Life" since, from what I can tell by the reviews of that story, people really liked the concept.

**Summary:** Sequel to POL. Sasuke was more of a man of action, but he decides to give Naruto a few words on love. —Bro!Fic, SasuSaku, NaruHina

**Genre:** Friendship

**Pairing**: Peripheral SasuSaku, NaruHina, and Brotp KakaSasu

* * *

"I knew this shirt would look perfect on you, Naruto! She won't be able to say no."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan."

Slim arms came to wrap around his midsection and squeeze before letting go and he could feel the bump of a ring slid across the cerulean shirt he had on. Naruto watched Sakura from the mirror hanging in the hallway as she strapped on her black heels and moved towards the living room.

The _clickclickclick _of her steps stopped when she reached the raised level of the living room where a desk was in front of wide bay windows.

"Ah, Sasuke!"

Sakura shrieked when Sasuke pulled her into his lap and accommodated the both of them in his spinning desk chair.

"Don't come home so late tonight, Sakura."

Naruto bit his lip to keep from smiling too hard.

Sasuke and Sakura had gotten married a year ago, six months after Sasuke's proposal assisted by him and Kakashi. They had yet to have any kids but that wasn't from a lack of intimacy. Naruto had never seen Sasuke's eyes so soft as when they looked at Sakura, nor Sakura's as bright as when she looked at Sasuke.

Naruto also noticed that Sasuke couldn't sleep without Sakura.

On missions, the ANBU captain could never nap for more than an hour, let alone go into a deep sleep.

Sakura leaned to give Sasuke a peck on the cheek, but he turned his face and caught her lips with his, giving her a mind-blowing kiss to remember when she was operating on someone's insides.

"I promise to come home as soon as I can."

Sakura got off of his lap and stood in front of Sasuke, giving him a kiss on the forehead and a whisper of "Aishiteru".

It was a tender sight Naruto probably shouldn't have seen, but he had. Many times.

It just didn't get old.

Sasuke was never one to give random kisses or hugs or touch anyone in any way during their childhood. It was nice to see how he had evolved.

And more than anything, Naruto wanted that. Naruto wanted someone to do the things Sasuke did for Sakura, for him. Naruto wanted someone to say the things Sakura said to Sasuke, to him. Naruto wanted someone's eyes to soften in that special way they did only when they looked at the person they did.

Problem was, after so long of chasing after the wrong person, Naruto found that person. Only, he had no idea how to approach that person.

Especially since he knew that person already loved him.

"Alright, I'm off. Keep on your reading glasses if you're going to continue working, Sasuke," his best friend gave a familiar grunt that Sakura completely ignored, "And you," Sakura put her hands on Naruto's shoulders, "Good luck."

The _clickclickclick_ left the vicinity and it was only he and Sasuke in the Uchiha District.

Naruto saw his mouth's reflection turn into an unsure frown. He couldn't do this. He couldn't possibly go to Hinata and ask her out on a date. It wouldn't work out. He was undergoing Hokage training. She was getting ready to take over as head of her clan. She was perfect and soft spoken and so clean and pretty and soft…

Naruto groaned and he could feel nausea turn his stomach this way and that.

Sasuke looked up from his scroll on the other side of the room, reading glasses perched on his nose. His dark, angular eyebrows were twisted in scrutiny and curiosity as he looked at Naruto.

"Oi, Dobe," Naruto turned at the sound of Sasuke's voice, "What's the matter with you? You should go before you decide to chicken out."

Naruto knew Sasuke, and that was his way of saying "Go talk to her before it's too late", yet Naruto found he could bring himself to the door Sakura had just walked out of minutes earlier.

Instead, Naruto made his way into the living room, taking a seat on the sturdy oak coffee table that was a few feet before the raised floor that led to Sasuke's desk.

"Sasuke... Can I talk to you for a second?"

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Sasuke was genuinely concerned for him. He had been fiddling with his hair in the mirror for half an hour now and whispering words that sounded like self-encouragement.

He had also just called him 'Sasuke'.

When Naruto was fidgety, Sasuke discovered he couldn't find it in him to sit still. He'd been reading his favorite scroll about chakra's effect on the eye when Naruto's restlessness had started to rub off on him.

Sakura had whispered to him before she left to "give Naruto a pep talk", whatever the hell that meant.

And this one time, it seemed she wasn't just overly concerned.

Seeing Naruto this nervous unsettled Sasuke because the idiot was always the type to do things and think about the consequences later, leaving no room for nerves. Now, here he was, sitting on his coffee table with his blue eyes lowered in self-pity and Sasuke couldn't help but wish that Naruto would use that impulsiveness right at that moment.

If there was anyone that deserved to end with the woman they loved, it was that dobe.

"Hn."

Naruto brought his head up to look at Sasuke, taking in his inky fingers, relaxed posture, rolled up sleeves, sliding reading glasses, and concerned expression, and proceeded to spill his guts out.

"What if I'm not good enough, Sasuke? What if she says no? What if her feelings have changed? What if she doesn't love me anymore? I haven't talked to Hinata-chan for real in over a year because of Hokage training. That's a long time and feelings change and she's such an important person now and what if I don't measure up? I want someone to love me like you love Sakura… like Sakura loves _you. _What if she doesn't love me? What if…" _What if no one ever loves me?_

Sasuke eyed in Naruto's distraught face, clenched fists and grinding teeth. It was such a familiar expression.

One that had been on his own face not too long ago.

/

Sasuke's forehead hit the antique body length mirror of the guest bedroom. If he listened hard enough past the blood pumping in his ears, he could hear his future wife getting ready in the master bedroom down the long hallway. They had decided to have the wedding at newly resurrected Uchiha District—more specifically, the Uchiha Manor. His formal yukata felt too heavy on his body, much like his worries.

What if he wasn't an adequate husband to Sakura? What if he wasn't a good father to their children? Kami knew he hadn't had the best example when he was growing up. What if Sakura stopped loving him once she saw how incompetent he was when it came to being a lifelong partner?

What if he just wasn't good enough… for _any_ of it?

"Oi, Teme! You ready? I saw Sakura-chan and she looks beau-ti-fu—"

Naruto took in the slumped figure that was Sasuke leaning his head against a mirror and sighed deeply. Sasuke's fists were clenched so tightly that his arms shook. He could only imagine what the bastard's face looked like.

"Teme, no isn't the time to worry about how your hair looks. We gotta—"

"Naruto."

At Sasuke's grave voice, Naruto stopped talking.

"Did I make the right decision?"

_Did she make the right decision?_

"Sasuke," Naruto took his best friend's shoulder and spun him around to see his face, "Sakura may not be perfect, but she loves you more than she will ever love herself. Together, you two are going to start the family that you've always dreamed of and you'll realize there will be no one better you could have married. You might fight in the beginning and wonder if you made the right choice, but I can see it in your eyes that there can be no one else for you, Sasuke, so get out there and marry her. You _both_ deserve it."

_She nailed it._

/

Everyone on the planet knew he wasn't one for words, but he could try. After all, this was Naruto who was asking him for reassurance, not some random idiot. This was Naruto, his _best friend_ who _also _happened to be an idiot.

"Sakura waited for me from the moment she met me…"Naruto's head picked up more to look at him in surprise that he had said anything regarding a past he hated to address.

Sasuke cleared his throat and pushed on, _'For the idiot,'_ he thought.

"And from what I know about Hyuga… Sakura told me she's been waiting since she met you too… I've learned from Sakura that in order to get that kind of… _love _from someone, you have to inspire it in them. I don't know what I did to deserve Sakura's love…" Sasuke trailed off, looking for the right words to give to Naruto,"… but it isn't a question of what you did to deserve Hinata's love. It's a question of what you _didn't_ do."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, thoroughly satisfied with his word choice, knowing that Naruto would understand what he meant.

_You deserve that love, you idiot._

Looking back at Naruto, he could see the beginnings of a quivering smile.

Tch, the idiot was always too emotional.

Naruto stood up from the coffee table and made his way to the doorway of the living room, turning around once his hands reached the white crown molding.

"Thanks, Teme."

"Get out of my house, Dobe."

With one last grateful smile aimed at his best friend, Naruto left, determined to get a date with the pale eyed girl who had confessed her love to him long ago.

Sasuke took off his reading glasses and snatched the kunai taped to the bottom of his desk, throwing it out of one of the open windows behind him.

"Now now, Sasuke-chan, is that anyway to greet your former sensei, let alone the Hokage?"

"You videotaped that, didn't you?"

"It's hard to set up cameras in your house with all the paperwork I have to get done."

"And yet, you're here."

Kakashi hopped in through the open window and perched himself against the shelf beside Sasuke's desk. He had left his Hokage robes and hat behind at the tower, wearing the attire Sasuke had always seen him in since the day he took over Team Seven.

"I didn't come to spy. The camera was for something else."

Sasuke sighed and looked at the gray haired shinobi in front of him exasperatedly.

"Gai and Fuzzy Brows want another challenge?"

"Gai and Lee want another challenge, yes."

Sasuke stretched his arms above his head and arched his back, popping his joints deliciously.

"Just let me put on my shoes."

* * *

So there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed it and please, review/favorite!

xx mm.


End file.
